battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Military Stronghold
Overview Information *Military Stongholds (MS) are used in Forsaken Missions (As of October, 2013). *They replaced the Draconian Outposts (December, 2012 to September, 2013). Fleet and Base Points and Resources ~ ** Total Resources may be incorrect. Category:Events Category:Forsaken Missions Aim and Target Table *This is assuming the player are constanting hitting a certain level of military strongholds for the whole 3 days. Fleet Only Fleet Points and Resources *'Fleet Points' is the points given when a player only destoys the fleet, not the base. ~ * Fleet Points may be slightly incorrect. Fleet Aim and Target Table *This is assuming the player are constanting hitting a certain level of military strongholds for the whole 3 days. Additional Facts *Military Stongholds provide far less resources than Draconian Outposts. For example, Military Stonghold L34 offers 3,500,000 total res, where Draconian Outpost L31 offers 15,009,048 total res. *L27 MS use medium ships, with no missiles but ~1 torpedo. Other weapons have range shorter than torpedoes so very easy to kite. *L34 MS use medium ships x4, lowish armour. Stop in/near base - then you can go somewhere else! (this changed in Nov 2013 - now L14 thru L40 will follow you). Mostly missiles (longer range than Cutlass) which can hit subs underwater, so you can't kite. Can be killed with concentrated Cutlass Missiles, though they may have missile protection. Levi or BBarge with Cannons (and missile protection on the flagship) (Hardened Barrels and/or Auto Loader help) work well, but will take quite a bit of dammage. Seige Drones 2 are pretty ineffective against the ships but great on the base. *L34 MS can be entirely destroyed by Arbiter with Seige Drones 2, but takes 75% of the drones. You can't retreat easily because you can't control the drones! Seige Drones 2 are much more effective if you take out the ships with something else first - then you only loose ~2-3 drones. *L40 MS use similar but stronger ship. Levi or BBarge with Cannons (and missile protection on the flagship) (Hardened Barrels and/or Auto Loader help) work well, but will take quite a bit of dammage. Seige Drones 2 are pretty ineffective against the ships but great on the base IF you take out the single Mortar first (e.g. with BBuster). ---- From the 20th November 2013 to 26th November 2013, Forsaken Missions targets did give out more points. *Targets 5 - 27 was awarded 40% more points. *Targets 34+ was awarded 20% more points. From the 27 Nov 2013 Forsaken Mission Onward: *There has been a permanent increase in resource and points payouts for some targets. Going forward: **Level 5 - 27 have had their points payouts increased. **Level 5 - 47 have had their resource payouts increased. Gallery FM hard 55.JPG|Forsaken Military outpost level 55 hit an 40 battle map.JPG|Forsaken Military outpost level 40 hit an 47 battle map.JPG|Forsaken Military outpost level 47 Video (Video) Related Pages *Forsaken Missions *Draconian Outposts *11/20/2013 Special Points Bonus *Increased Points & Resource Release Notes Category:Events Category:Forsaken Missions